Strange Love
by Jake. N. Hook
Summary: Luego de que los hermanos Sakamaki matarán a Yui, la familia se despedazó. Todos querían a la la joven de alguna manera, pero nadie profundamente. Aún así, su castigo fue "severo"; se tuvieron que cambiar a otro instituto, a uno diurno. Si analizamos bien, no suena como un castigo de verdad, pero lo es para ellos.


**Capitulo 1: Un pequeño encuentro en el baño**

**Punto de Vista:** _Aoi Hotaru_

El tick tack del reloj resonaba en mis oídos, aún estaba muy cansada como para osar levantarme de la cama. Giré lo suficiente como para poder taparme con las mantas y así cubrir mi cabeza del molesto ruido.

**-Aoi, ya es hora, levántate.-** Me gritó mi hermano mayor … bueno, uno de ellos. Eramos cinco en total. Me di media vuelta para intentar volver a dormir, pero sentí que algo me jalaba y de un segundo al otro, terminé en el suelo de mi cuarto.

**-¡Shin!.-** Grité mientras me levantaba del suelo, furiosa**. -Vuelves a hacerlo y te pegaré ¿Entendiste?.**

**-Sí sí, lo que digas, ahora cámbiate que llegaremos tarde.-** Me contestó mientras me ponía un dedo en la frente y me empujaba hacía atrás.

Suspiré hondamente. Les contaré un poco de mi familia, así entienden las cosas. Mi padre desapareció cuando yo era mucho más pequeña, y desde ese día mi madre se ha quedado a cargo de los quintillizos; Natsu, Kazuo, Yusei, Shin y Aoi, osea, yo. Sí, era la menor de cuatro hermanos varones. Mi mamá tomó dos empleos para poder mantenernos, sumado a que cada uno tiene su propio empleo de medio tiempo. En fin. Vivimos todos en el mismo departamento de tres habitaciones -además del baño – la de mis hermanos, la mía y la cocina-comedor.

Me puse el uniforme, era algo feo, una falda azul oscuro junto a una camisa blanca y corbata negra. Mis hermanos tenían el mismo, nada más que con pantalones, obvio ¿Se imaginan a un hombre usando pollera? Jajaja.

_**Punto de Vista:**: Nicole Harden_

**-Nicole, arriba.-** Me despertó mi madre, sacudiendo mi cama ¿Ya era hora de ir al colegio? Agh que pereza. Ella bajo apresuradamente mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme para su trabajo, creo que era profesora, o algo así.

Me levanté con mi pijama de flores y abrí la ventana de mi habitación. Compartía una casa de dos piso solo con mi mamá y papá, ellos fueron transferidos desde mi querida Alemania a este país. No es que me molestará ni nada, pero muchas veces extraño mi casa. Rebusqué el uniforme del colegio entre los montones de ropa; la falda negra apareció frente a mis ojos, al igual que el chaleco del mismo color, solo me faltaba la camisa y el moño rojo.

**-Debajo de la silla, al lado del espejo.-** Me dijo una voz masculina que provenía de la ventana ¿Ugh? Media vuelta tuve que dar para encontrármelo, era un muchacho algo alto y de cabello castaño … .

**- Yusei, agradecería que dejarás de espiarme ¿Hoy vamos todos juntos hasta el colegio?.**

**-Claro, te dejamos a ti en tu escuela de niños ricos, y la camada y yo nos vamos para la nuestra.-** Me contestó mientras desapareció por la ventana, seguro a empezar a desayunar.

Me cambié y cepillé rápidamente mi melena rubia con sus mechas rojas, que combinaban a la perfección con los azules. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a la escuela, que como Yusei había dicho, era una de "niños ricos" en donde fui parcialmente becada por el empleo de mis padres. Mi vecino y su familia iban al instituto que se encontraba a media cuadra y era en parte público, todos ellos iban al último año.

Al terminar mi desayuno, mis padre ya se había ido completamente, así que salí y vi a la "camada" ( _Natsu, Kazuo, Yusei, Shin y Aoi_) esperándome fuera. Todos ellos eran iguales, pero se los podía distinguir por sus cabellos y accesorios, algo raro, que una aprende luego de semanas; Natsu era el más alto de todos, y llevaba su cabello castaño peinado prolijamente al igual que su uniforme, era educado; Kazuo era … un caso medio perdido, según todos, siempre estaba callado, pero sabía de antemano que era una especie de líder de una pandilla de por aquí, su pelo estaba ligeramente desteñido en las puntas y llevaba aretes en las orejas; Yusei era siempre el más simpático, un poco despeinado pero siempre con una gran sonrisa, hablador; Shin era el más tímido de todos y el cuarto en altura, tenía mechones de distintos tonos de castaño y siempre estaba un poco desprolijo; y al final la única mujer y de menor estatura, Aoi, ella siempre me defendía de las demás chicas del instituto -ya que solo un patio separa al mío del de ella – era normal, a excepción de su melena castaña, que casi todas las semanas tenías las puntas de otro color, posee una medialuna hecha en madera que colgaba de hilos trenzados, lo cual usaba de collar. Todos poseían rasgos en los eran idénticos, ojos castaños, tez muy pálida y cabello con bases castañas.

Al llegar al instituto todas las chicas cuchicheaban sobre que unos hermanos nuevos habían llegado, y era uno más lindo que el otro. Me daba cierta curiosidad ¿Cómo negarlo? Aunque conociendo que estas personas consideran lindo a todo aquel que tenga más dinero que ellas … . Subí las interminables escaleras por el colegio, era el lugar más lujoso que conocía, era comparable con una mansión donde cientos de personas habitaban. Llegué, luego de 30 interminables minutos, al aula. Estaba cansada y un poco mareaba, eso me pasaba por no alimentarme bien … ¡Maldita anemia!. Al llegar al aula, pude ver de que hablaban. Había tres alumnos sentados, aunque uno más bien estaba tirado sobre un banco.

**-Oh Teddy ¿Viste a la chica esa? ¿No te recuerda a la chica que matamos lentamente? ¿No? Cierto, esta tiene ojos más bonitos y el pelo diferente.-** Decía el que parecía más chico … me dio asco. Su cabello morado caía frente a su cara, pero dejaba ver sus grandes y ojerosos ojos.

**-¿Por qué molestan tanto?.-** Le contestó el que creía que estaba dormido, se levantó y pude ver que era realmente alto, ojos azules y rucio, cierto, todas las chicas afuera se estarían baboseando por este. No se desprendía los auriculares de sus oídos.

Me senté lo más lejos posible del último que quedaba, si los primeros dos dijeron eso, no quería ni enterarme lo que iba a decir el otro. Aunque sentía su mirada en mi nuca, sentía como no me quitaba sus ojos de encima, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, tenía miedo, pánico y terror, deseaba poder irme de ahí y correr. Aunque, eso era lo que sentía todos los días, no me gustaba mi curso, pero … hoy estaba intensificado, nunca había sentido todas esas emociones, solamente solía tener las ganas de escape.

La hora de gimnasia había tocado, y la verdad, no tenía ganas de correr, así que solo lo hacía para obtener la mínima nota. Atrás mío estaba ese chico otra vez, que no me quitaba la mirada de encima ni por un segundo. Nunca fui una persona habilidosa y mucho menos deporti...

**-Harden ¿Estás bien?.-** Me preguntó una de mis compañeras, mientras me tendía una mano para sacarme del polvoriento suelo. Asentí débilmente mientras tomaba su mano. Apenas al pararme pude sentir un fuerte dolor de la rodilla, tenía un gran raspón con sangre en el. **- Sera mejor que vayas a limpiarte un poco ¿Te acompaño?.-** Su falsa voz retumbaba en mis oídos, sus verdaderas intenciones era escapar de esta tortura.

**-No, avísale al profesor, puedo ir sola, no quiero que te pierdas la clase de gimnasia por mi culpa.-** Le contesté con una ligera sonrisa.

Caminé, o mejor dicho, rengué, hasta el baño de mujeres que se encontraba fuera. Allí mismo moje un poco mi herida, no era más que un simple raspón en la piel, y un poco de sangre.

**-Uhm, sentí ese dulce olor desde el otro lado.-** Escuché decir a una voz grave. Miré rápidamente la dirección donde venía eso ¿Qué hacía en el baño de mujeres? Era un chico un alto con el cabello castaño y un poco largo. **- ¡Ya sé! A ti te llamaré Neko-chan, ya sabes, pareces dulce como una gatita.**

**-No sé qué haces acá, pero si te acercas un poco más, juro que …**

En tan solo unos segundos, lo tenía a centímetros de mi rostro. Mi corazón latía apresuradamente, no podía respirar bien. Nunca había tenido tanto terror en mi vida. En cuestión de segundos estaba acorralada contra la pared, y no podía siquiera gritar. Mi vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo, lo presentía ¿Qué me iba a hacer?.

**-Así, con esa cara de terror.-** Me aferró mi barbilla y levantó mi cara hasta arriba, para poder acercarse a mi y lamer mi … ¿¡Cuello!? ¿Qué clase de pervertido era este? - **Me recuerdas a mi pequeña Bitch-chan, que dejamos seca de sangre.-** ¿Seca de sangre? Mierda, este tipo era un enfermo ¿Y yo era la de los ataques psicóticos?.

Sentí un agudo dolor en el cuello, como cuando algo te pincha la piel, pero algo más grande esta vez, sentía como mi cuerpo ardía pero a la vez se debilitaba más, todo a mi alrededor era un poco más borroso y los sonidos se escuchaban como si estuviera debajo del agua. La sangre resbala desde mi cuello hasta el suelo, pero lo más traumatizante, es que este ¿intento de persona? Estaba succionado mi sangre. Intenté empujarlo, patearlo y todo. Un fuerte portazo se escuchó por el lugar y de un momento al otro tenía al prototipo de persona lejos de mi, tirando en el suelo, aferrándose la mejilla.

**-¿¡IDIOTA, QUÉ HACES!?.-** Le gritó un chico … _ese_ chico.

**-Ayato ¿Tú también lo sentiste? ¿Acaso no te sentiste tentado otra vez?.-** Su voz altanera resonaba por todo el lugar.

**-Raito, deberías callarte, eres el tipo más detestable que conozco, vete sino quieres que te muela.**

El nombrado se levantó del suelo, pero en un veloz ataque terminó empujándome a mi hacía el otro chico, que me aferró rápidamente para que no me caiga, aún sentía como mi sangre se resbala por mi cuerpo.

**-Suerte en no devorarla ahora, con tantos días de abstinencia que llevas, suerte Neko-chan.-** Se despidió mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Podía sentir sus fuertes manos presionando mis hombros. Me dolían pero no podía decir nada. No porque no pudiera, sino porque mi mente se encontraba ocupada, procesando todo lo que había pasado ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué se trataban con tanta familiaridad? Esos eran los alumnos intercambiados, los famosos hermanos; uno dijo que habían matado a una chica, y el otro lo afirmo y dijo "la dejamos seca de sangre" y luego tomó mi sangre … . Debía ser idiota por no darme cuenta ¡Vampiros! ¿Pero en verdad existen? Al parecer sí.

**-No le digas nada de esto a nadie.-** Escuché decir al pelirrojo, lo cual me despertó de mis pensamientos –** O te mataré.-** Parecía decidido, pero cuando iba a salir, terminó cayéndose al suelo, parecía débil. Tal vez era lo que había dicho el otro, la abstinencia. **-¿No me oíste? ¡Vete!.**

Caminé dirigiéndome a la puerta, pero di media vuelta sobre mis pasos y me agaché junto a él. Me había salvado, quien sabe lo que hubiera hecho el otro vampiro, y tal vez esté en medio de uno de mis "ataques" pero … quería agradecérselo, de alguna forma u otra.

**-Ten.-** Estiré mi cuello ligeramente, hasta acercarlo un poco a su boca. Podía ver de reojo como se relamía los colmillos, pero cerraba fuertemente los ojos – **Dale, tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento, no le contaré a nadie.**- Pude observar una ligera sonrisa y como abría los ojos, en ellos se reflejaba el deseo que tenía de tomar la sangre.

Abrió un poco sus piernas, aferró mi hombro y de un brusco movimiento me sentó entre él, quedando yo delante suyo. Sentí su nariz en mi nuca y tras eso, como su par de colmillos perforaba el lugar entre mi nuca y mi hombro derecho. Lo sentía más que antes, pero esta vez no tenía miedo … bueno, no tanto miedo. Me empecé a sentir muy mareada. Sentía como mi vida podía desaparecer en cualquier momento, pero nunca me sentí tan viva.

**-Basta.-** Logré decir, y él me soltó y me volvió a dar vuelta, esta vez quedando cara a cara.

**-Escúchame bien.-** Su voz sonaba firme, y tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro – **Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, te encerraré en lugar donde nadie pueda oír tus gritos y beberé toda tu sangre, hasta tu muerte ¿Escuchaste?.-** Asentí con terror ¿Qué demonios había hecho? - Se paró, y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a mi, pero al hacerlo, lo hizo bruscamente y me empujó hasta la pared del baño –** Eres solo mía ¿De acuerdo?.-** Y tras eso me besó. Al terminar, se fue.

Sí, definitivamente, los vampiros tenían peores brotes psicóticos de los que podía llegar a tener yo. Fui tambaleándome hasta el lavabo, donde lave mi cuello y nuca, y los tape con una parte del uniforme … iba a ser un infierno volver a casa así de mareada.


End file.
